You'll Always Have Me
by RayeRaye27
Summary: Characters are c of USA Network... you all know that if your reading it duh! It's about M&M cuz they would be sooo cute together so yeah! I'm hoping to do more of these! I love this series! OMG it's my new favorite one! YAY!


Tripp had proved once again to me that he could take care of his family and get A's, while his mother was off gallivanting around doing god knows what. I picked up my phone and was about to call Raph but decided against it. I was gonna surprise him. Not big surprise, but show up surprise. I hated big surprises. As I drove I could here the sound of thunder rumbling in the distance. I pulled up and got out of my car. I unlocked his door and walked in. The 1st thing I noticed was a purse. Not mine mind you but m y baby sisters. I crept slowly back to the room. The door was cracked and I could see them under the sheets. There was two separate little piles of clothes one being Brandi's and the other Raph's. I pushed the door open. When it hit the wall they sat up startled. "Look I know I'm not the best girlfriend in the world but the least you could have done was break up with me before screwing my little sister" I said. "Mary…" Brandi started. "No don't talk to me. I thought you were doing better. Guess you proved me wrong" I said. I think I was more angry at her, but I was proud at myself I hadn't attempted to beat anyone up or threaten to kill them yet. "Hope you like sloppy seconds" I said as I headed towards the door. "Mary" I heard Raph call after me. "Listen" he said as he grabbed my arm. "Let go before I break your nose" I said menacingly. I opened the door and walked to my car. It thundered again letting all of Albuquerque know it was going to start pouring. I opened the door up and got in. "Please talk to me" Raph begged at the window. I flipped him off as I drove away. I was heading to Marshall's house. He could always distract me and take my mind off things. Probably when I got to his house we'd sit on the couch with some hot chocolate with schnapps in it and he ramble on about useless facts that would probably never come in handy, but it was interesting to listen to.

I was almost to his house about a mile away to be precise when my car sputtered to a stop. I looked at the gages and the gas one showed empty. "Great" I said to myself as I got out of the car. I put the car in neutral and pushed it to the side of the road before locking it up. "well, at least things cant get any worse" I said as I sighed. It thundered once again then the skies opened up and it began pouring. "this blows" I said as I started walking towards Marshalls house. About 10 minutes into my tread towards his house an SUV rolled up beside me. "Hey could looking whatcha got cooking? I like mine medium rare" A familiar voice called to me. "You get diseases from medium rare meats" I said as I smiled. "Get out of the rain" he said in the DUH kinda tone. "Is that your car bout a quarter mile back?" he asked. "Sure is" I answered. "And you were going where?" he asked. "Really you don't know the answer to this one?" I asked arching my brow. "Hmmm…. Lets see. My car is pointed in the direction of your house. I was walking in the direction of your house… Did I leave anything out?" I asked sarcastically. "well now you're at my house" he said smiling. Once we got into the house I felt so much better. His house was always the perfect temperature. "I'll go get you something warmer to wear" he said as he put on some coffee before disappearing down the hall. I didn't realize how wet I really was until I took the 1st step onto his floor and it made that sloshing sound. I immediately took my boots off and stood on the rug in front of the door. "Here you go one extra dry t-shirt and pajama pants" He said. "Thanks" I said. I took a step forward.

Almost as soon as my feet touched the wood floors I slipped. I reached out to grab anything to stop me from falling. It didn't quite work out as well as I had hoped. I had grabbed Marshall by his shirt catching him completely off guard and pulling him down with me. I laid there on the floor with Marshall on top of me. "Mare are you ok?" He asked smiling. I gave him a half a smile. "I'm fine" I said. The ½ a minute we were on the ground so close to each other seemed to last for an eternity. I was looking into his blue grey eyes. The color reminded me of the sky. The grayish color the sky gets before it rains. The smell of his cologne lingered in my nostrils. It was a weird smell. I don't think I had smelled anything like it before. It was almost a sweet smell, but strong. "Sorry" Marshall apologized as he scrambled to get up. "Don't apologize doofus I'm the one that drug you down" I said . He offered his hand and I grasped it. He seemed to lift me up almost effortlessly. I averted my eyes to the ground as a bunch of thoughts rushed to my head. Not just any thoughts but thoughts about Marshall. "Thanks" I said before heading down his hall to the bathroom to change. I stood there looking in the mirror debating if I should take my bra off or not. The shirt fit snuggly. If I left my bra on the shirt would get wet where the bra is, but if I took it off then I'm pretty sure it would show that it's a tad bit chilly in the house. I ended up taking it off. I walked out with my arms folded across my chest. "here you go" Marshall said as he handed me a cup. "how much schnapps did you put in?" I asked as I sipped at it. "about a quarter… why? Do I need to add more?" He asked. "I'll add more after I drink some more" I said. As I sipped at the hot chocolate I could see Marshall scanning my face for answers. He knew something was wrong he just didn't know what exactly.

"So you gonna tell me what's wrong?" he asked as I added vodka and more schnapps to the hot chocolate. "After I drink some more probably" I said smirking. "ok I'll be ready for your answer" he said confidently. He knew he was going to get it out of me. The rest of my hot chocolate, 3 shots of vodka, and a third of the bottle of tequila later I was pretty drunk. We were flicking threw the channels when Marshall shifted in his seat. "So you gonna tell me what's up?" He asked. "you know Tripp's got his grades up, so I went over to Raphs to see if he would play some ball with him again give him more pointers ya know" I started. "Continue" Marshall said before taking a sip of his vodka on the rocks. "well I walked to the bedroom and found him with Squish" I said. "It's your turn to say something" I said after a minute of silence. "Are you sure they did anything?" he asked. "your siding with him aren't you" I exclaimed. "No I'm not saying what he did was right because it wasn't but what did you expect. You two are on again off again, and you didn't exactly give a really good answer to his proposal, in fact your answer was probably a major ego blow to that hunk" Marshall said. "Are you ok though? You actually don't seem that upset" He added. "I'm more angry I guess than I am hurt. I mean the least he could have done was break up with me before he slept with someone else" I said as I took a big swig of tequila. "I'm gonna wind up alone and turn into a cat lady" I said. Marshall made a funny face making me smile. "Don't worry you'll never be alone. You'll always have me" he said.


End file.
